Warring Cross
by AmutoHinamori
Summary: The influence of the dragons has created bridges between the races of Tyria. The Charr have made peace with the Human nation. Asura and Charrs work together to create more tactics of war to counter the wrath of the dragons. Through the chaos, new love has taken place between the races, the effects uncertain and unknown. However, this is not where our story begins.
1. Before The Mission

The Black Citadel, the home of the Charr. Ten years ago, if a human set a foot into this city, there would be disaster. Now, humans freely walk through the city as do Charrs in Divinity's Reach, they both dislike just going though. Today, a hooded human rushes into the city through the Asura Gate from Gendarren fields. He runs at top speed, running around the merchants, citizens, and people in his path. Shortly after, three Charr come through on all fours, following the hooded human. As the chase continues, the human runs right into a medium sized, brown, lightly golden, tanned Charr, falling down. The Charr looked at the human then puts out his paw in front of him.

"Here. Watch where you're going next time though. If you ran into any other Charr, it'd turn into something bloody." The Charr said, still holding his paw out.

The human gives the Charr a strange look from under his hood, turns quickly at the sound of roaring Charrs, stands straight up and continues to run towards the Fields of Ashford. The Charr just stares off in slight confusion but just shrugs.

"Guess he never met a nice Charr."

"Strike!"

"What do you want, Bloodshard?" Strike turns, facing an angered, blackened red furred Charr.

"Finally scared a human, did you? Finally ready to stop being a cub?" Bloodshard asked with a slightly insulting voice, his fangs flashing in a toothy smirk.

"Say that after I save your hide yet again. Anyways, Where's Kaargoth and Fahrtak? It's time for the mission." Roared Strike right into Bloodshard's face.

As Bloodshard growls back, he says, "They're waiting at the camp outside the catacombs for the guide."

After Strike gives a curt nod, him and Bloodshard head for the Fields of Ashford. On their way there, three Charr continue to rush around the city in look for something.

"We lost him. Taag is going to rage." Said the gray Charr, the largest of the three, "we'll have to track down more humans."

"Shut up Garfaz, All that does is waste time. We should be going for the leader, not some punk messenger!" Said the pitch black medium sized Charr.

"That's not possible, you flea bag. The leader's identity is only known by the top officers, who are under constant thief guard." Replied the small, dark brown Charr.

The three Charr continue to argue as they make their way back to the Asuran gate. Just a few miles away from the doors to the Fields of Ashford, a human and Asura make their way to a place known as the Ascalonian Catacombs, a place haunted by the spirits of angered humans of Ascalon.

"Why in the name of Kryta are we assisting the Charr!?" Sighs a greatsword wielding tall, brunette human, who's attire consisted of deep red leather and metal plates.

"Calm down Loretta! This is not the time to be complaining." Exclaimed a dual dagger wielding, big eared, silver haired Asura, who wore clothing of sea blue and silver cloth, "the co-leader even asked us to do this mission in person. Do you wish to disappoint them?"

"Sigh, I hate you Asuras and your logic. Stop always making sense Gwyyn." Was Loretta's last complaint as Gwyyn shrugged while inching closer to the catacombs.


	2. The Catacombs

"Where are those bloody guides?!" roared a large gray Charr while sharpening his swords in frustration.

"I see your anger still gets the better of you, Kaargoth. They will get here when they get here."

"Grrr, shut your muzzle Strike. Or else I'll-"

"This is highly inappropriate for Blood Legion representatives." interrupted a small asura in a superior tone of voice, causing the Charr to turn to the duo. "I am Gwyyn Neproc, head researcher of Resolution. I will be leading this "expedition" through the catacombs. This is Loretta Brownbeart. She is my partner and escort."

-escort?- thought all the Charrs

After seeing the puzzled expression change in the Charr, Gwyyn continued, "We've been having "complications" with security concerning the Flame Legion. They are after our highest officers and leader. We are not sure about their motives but we know it has to do with what we may find in the catacombs." With a turn on her heel, Gwyyn and Loretta started through the entrance to the catacombs, Charr in tow.

Within the catacombs, many members of the Priory have settled up tents, Arcane equipment, rations, magical reliquaries, and other such items for the constant expeditions. With a wave from Gwyyn, who as already far ahead, the group hurries deeper into the tunnels. Soon, the halls become more crapped, the voices of human spirits becoming louder, and the torches they carry turn from a dull red to a spectral white blue flame. Gwyyn's expression turns concerned, while Loretta shakes slightly.

"Gwyyn? W-What's going on? This was not in the report you sent in from the first few expeditions!" Loretta spoke in a trembling tone.

"This does not fit the calculations we theorized. This could be result of large amounts of spiritual energy that has nested down here. Hopefully it's-"

The sound of rocks falling caused the group to switch on high alert. Quick to their fours, Bloodshard and Strike grab hold of the pair, rushing out of potential danger, Kaargoth and Fahrtak chasing their fleeting figures. Shortly after they reach the end of the tunnel, their way of entry becomes blocked by giant boulders of ancient rock and soil.

"For the love of Dwayna, what is going on!?"

"Loretta! Keep your mouth shut and your wits with you! I'll send out a letter for a Mesmer rescue team. In the mean time, we need to continue-" Gwyyn writes said letter and sends an unusual bird who's able to fly through the boulders, while she is talking.

"Hold a bloody minute!" Interrupted Strike in anger, "I will not risk my warband for some bloody mission, even if Rytlock ordered me himself, unless I know everything that's going on!"

With a big sigh, Gwyyn turns to Loretta, "We are telling them. It is highly inadequate to keep it from them any longer."

"But the co-leader said-"

"She also said that the LEADER anticipated something like this might happen and if it did, we do what we find necessary!" With a sigh of defeat from Loretta, Gwyyn turns to the Charr and takes a deep breath, "We are looking for a specific spirit our leader had found information on who knows about the dark magic that had sunken Orr. Originally, he was going to accompany us today but has gone missing. We believe the leader was taken by the Flame Legion but escaped and is running for the catacombs. Now please, let us finish this mission that my leader put his life on the line for."

With turning on her heels, she marched on into the tunnels, Loretta quickly following her in fear. The Charr take a quick look at the pair, then at each other, then continue on after them.


	3. The Ascalon Clue

The group had progressed in silence, except for Loretta's quiet whimpering. As they reached the top of a eroded staircase, the unusual bird came back with news of a pending rescue.

"It would take some time to remove the boulders blocking the entry without destroying the catacombs in the process." Was written on the letter. After a short discussion, In collective agreement, they decide to continue their mission to completion. As they reach the bottom of the long, ancient staircase, their torches go out, and the room they enter comes alive in blue wisps and transparent spirits.

"G-Ghosts!" Loretta unsheathes her great sword in panic but is stopped by an irritated Gwyyn. "You are the one who has the least worries about them! They believe they are still alive remember? You are probably the safest here since" as she points to the group of Charrs, who hid in the shadow of the staircase. "there's four of them and that you're human as well!" With lecture done and a few steps forward, Gwyyn approached the group of spirits who turn to face the little Asura in slight surprise. The spirits began to draw their weapons, the group preparing for battle, when the largest of the spirits yells, halting all hostilities on both sides.

"What a pleasure Asura. What brings you to Ascalon during this time of war? Are you here with new technology to help our decimation the Charr?"

"Greetings. My name is Gwyyn Neproc. I sadly have none to provide. I am looking for an Orr immigrant named Leonio Jason. This is a very important mission asked of me by my leader. We have reason to believe he knows about an attack, maybe even assisting, the Charr's plan on Orr. Would you happen to know this man?" She also held up a small, framed painting as reference.

The Ghost's face hardened, the others readying to attack again, but the "leader" held up his hand, and spoke again. "We do know this man, or at least his face and name. We never thought he may be a traitor, but how can you ever think one of your own could be one? However, we must tell you he is not here. He was rumored to have left before the war with the Charr began. We can show you some of his belongings that were left behind to see if those can assist you."

With a nod from Gwyyn, the ghosts turn and start to walk down one of the brightly lit corridors. Before following, Gwyyn whispers into Loretta's ear then rushes after the ghosts. Loretta then turns to the Charr and whispers to them in a hurried tone.

"Go check the other tunnel, please. Something is off with these spirits, and Gwyyn suspects influence from somewhere else. Also, they didn't seem as on guard for people who believe to be in a time of war. I can't leave Gwyyn alone with them so I trust this with you."

Without waiting for a response, she quietly rushes after Gwyyn before losing them in the path through endless tunnels. The four Charr look at each other, agreeing with the weird ghost behavior and the importance of this mission. With no argument, very uncommon between them, they begin to walk up into the other tunnel. It was dimly lit, but the smell of undead was strong. With swords, shields, and arms at hand, they threaded carefully into unknown depths.

Gwyyn and Loretta spoke with the leader ghost, General Griffon, about the items left behind. There were bound texts, a locked chest, a tiny empty box, male clothes, a portrait of a white haired, young woman, and an anonymous letter.

"We assume the letter was written for the lady in the portrait." He said, "however we can not read what was written."

As they entered yet another corridor, they stopped in front of a lightly rotten, yet sturdy oak door. When they opened the door, there was a hooded figure already searching the room. All the ghosts unsheathed their swords and hammers.

"Who are you and what is your purpose here?" General Griffon spoke in a dark, threatening tone. The figure appeared shocked, stood, and turned towards them.

"I deeply apologize." The figure had a feminine voice, taking off the hood. It was the woman in the photo. Even as a ghost, her hair still had the distinct blue/white glow of when she was alive. Although, something was...off about her ghostly blue. She seemed more...animated, alive. Her ghostly aura more defined than the transparent blue of other ghosts. "My name is Alexandria Va Rose. I was searching for a clue to find Leonio. He is my brother you see. However, I seem to be causing too much trouble, so I will take my leave. Pardon me." As she bows and exits the room, the ghosts eyeing her suspiciously, but let her pass by. Gwyyn was not easily fooled and held her suspicion.

"Did you see the unusual darkness in that women's ghostly glow? It seems as though it was faked." Her tone was quick but her suspicion was loud and clear to Loretta.

"You may be seeing things. The blue flames might have messed with your sight slightly." Loretta tried her best to calm Gwyyn's unrelated suspicions.

"-sigh- You are probably correct. Let's just see if any clues are left inside."

As they walk into the room and search for any clues they can collect, "Alexandria" put her hood back on and walked down many twisted halls and through hidden passages until she came upon a secret water cave entrance, where a blond human and darkly tinted Sylvari were waiting, and very much alive.

"Did you enjoy your time "Alexandria"?" giggled the human, who was petting a salamander drake.

Ignoring the other human's words, "Alexandria" spoke to the Sylvari. "I was interrupted during my search, but I found something. Let's move on and hope the others found more."

With a nod to the Sylvari, she summons a purple-pink portal. As soon as all three entered, the entrance disappeared like they were never there.


End file.
